Girl Fight!
by PissyNovelist
Summary: This is my opinion on what SHOULD have happened during Season 1, Episode 8 while  and after  Sam Swarek and Luke Callghan were fighting. Smut... basically... with a cute ending. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Don't… don't ask me where these stories are coming from… I can't stop writing XD**

**I'm sure this has been written before, but I didn't look through the archives. So sorry if it looks like I'm ripping someone off.**

"GIRL FIGHT!" Gail screamed, the term being as symbolic as dropping the puck at a hockey game.

Sam Swarek took a cheap kick at Luke Callaghan's stomach, causing him to topple out of the ring and fall flat upon his back. Luke stood, a smile plastered upon his face. Sam didn't look as impressed, twirling the baton in his hand swiftly.

In fact, he was so focused on kicking Callaghan's ass, that he didn't notice the mixed look of distain and interest upon McNally's face. He began to violently assault the blonde, beating him viciously with the baton. Luke never had a chance as Sam hit him one after the other. All the pent up rage exploded with him and surged through his arm. All the times he ever kissed her, touched her, and even _looked_ at her… he hit him harder and harder. Luke finally got a weak hit in, a humored look overtaking his opponent.

"Hey, you like that?" Sam smirked, whaling another shot at Luke who was still smiling like a dork.

Andy crossed her arms over her shaking chest. She had the biggest urge to call to him… to tell Sam to kick Callaghan's ass harder. She bit her tongue and concealed an evil smirk that dared to creep upon her thin lips. She desperately hoped that Sam would look her way or one second, knowing full well he would understand the interested look she withheld. But he was so bent on winning over the detective that had claimed his object of desire. Luke had the advantage, pinning the cop. Yet after a few more seconds, Sam pinned the tall man, reclaiming dominance while hitting him repeatedly even as Luke tapped out. The atmosphere in the room changed in an instant, even Andy cringed at the ruthless beating. Sam became frighteningly focused, his face wrinkling and curling with hatred.

"Come on!" Andy called for someone… anyone to break it up. Sam was finally pushed off as he looked at his rookie, whose face seemed disgusted at the mere sight of him. He felt his heart burst within his chest, storming out of the room. She shook her head, running out over him.

"Sam!" Andy ran down the hall after the fuming Sam Swarek. He didn't even turn to look at her, spinning on his heels towards the change rooms. Andy growled, running and grabbing him by the shoulder. She pushed him against the wall, and crossed her arms once more.

"Yes, McNally?" He raised an eyebrow with a signature smirk, tilting his head just slightly as he so often did.

"Stop that." Andy raised her hands in surrender.

"Stop what."

"Being you."

"Thanks?" Sam went to leave, but Andy placed her arms on either side of his shoulders. He gave her an amused look. He took her hands within his own, pushing them back to her sides. He turned, pushing the small form in front of him against the wall. She grunted as she hit it, bouncing off the stone.

"Listen, I'm not being anything. You and Luke are going to a lake house and being happy and I'm not feeling anything about it. Nothin's up, Andy. Nothing is wrong about it." Sam's heart began to hurt, resisting a sudden need to take Andy into his arms and take her away from Luke.

"Yes there is! You're treating last night as if you felt no-" Sam crashed his lips upon hers, rubbing his hands over her uniformed body. Andy reacted as soon as he touched her, gripping the back of his neck and fingering his hair. Everyone was so busy with the fight club, no one would be in the halls. Sam took the advantage of time, picking Andy up who proceeded to wrap her legs around him and carry her into the locker room. He slammed her against a locker, forcibly unbuttoning her uniform shirt. Sam bit down her neck, leaving hickies and deep bite marks.

Sam's hands shook, eagerly pulling the once unwrinkled shirt from her pant line. He bunched the blue fabric around her throat, kissing the smooth flesh. He insisted on biting, leaving marks that bled and turned purple. Andy took it all in stride, palming his hair and trying to refrain mewls of pleasure escaping her. Sam looked up to the sight of Andy biting her lips in fear of screaming. He raised a hand and covered her mouth, a layer of sweat and saliva coating the palm but he kept it there for her benefit… _and his own_. The last thing he would let happen is someone stroll in and ruin his fun. He slunk back up her body, pressing his lips against hers to muffle Andy's cries. He took his hand and pressed it to her stomach, slink downwards. Andy graciously sucked in her stomach, removing her hands from his body to pull her pants away from her body, leaving a crevasse. Sam couldn't wait much longer, pressing a hand through the gap and feeling the heat radiating from her through her white panties. Andy gasped, pressing her teeth against the crock of his neck. He rubbed her through the thing and damp article of clothing and then removed it as quick as it was placed her.

Andy's knees buckled as he watched the older man lick his fingers to get a mere taste of her. Sam suddenly slowed down, simply pressing his hot body to her own. She could feel him through his boxers and think work regulation pants.

"We're at work…" Sam breathed, nibbling at her neck.

"Yeah…" Andy barely made the word out, pulling down her shirt reluctantly. Sam helped her button up the navy blue shirt, taking a few more minutes to cool off while he bit at her neck some more. Andy didn't complain, although she had to make a vow not to get him riled up once more. She slunk her arms up his back to hold his shoulders, and that's all she permitted herself to do.

"You can be with Luke all you want," Sam growled between bites ", but you belong to me."

Sam kissed her once more before straightening his uniform and leaving the locker room, holding Andy's pinkie finger within his own.

**I… I have no idea where that came from…**

**xoxoPN**


	2. Author's Note: Thank You!

**To my cherished readers,**

**So, I get this inbox saying Girl Fight has been nominated for some online Rookie Blue award thing! I just wanted to say thanks a lot for voting. I know it's online and all that, but I appreciate the nominations and all that. I've never really been good at anything other than writing, so seeing stuff that I've even just been nominated makes me feel so ecstatic! **

**Anyways, I appreciate it all and I hope you check me out for more Rookie Blue stories. I plan on writing more, never plan on stopping so we should have some fun. Keep voting and nominating those authors you love, I'm sure it helps them out!**

**Keep writing, stay true, and I'll see you all with my other Rookie Blue story that is currently on the go, **_**"Lock Down"**_**. **

**With all of my love, PissyNovelist.**


End file.
